Gas turbine engine bleed air systems are typically used to bleed air from a compressor section of the engine, and to further transfer this bleed air to other parts of the engine or aircraft for further usage. It is desirable to minimize leakage in bleed air conveying components. However, when subjected to vibratory loads, angular deflections, radial deflections, high temperatures and/or differential thermal growth, the fluid transfer tube assemblies in a bleed system may become worn, unsealed and/or may begin to leak. Elastomeric seals are generally not for use in a high temperature environment, because they may lose their shape and become deformed during use, which may lead to the transfer tube assembly becoming unsealed. Typical seals in gas turbine engine bleed systems are therefore generally metallic and energized through the pressurized air which maintains the seal in place. However, when subjected to angular deflections, known arrangements might lead to leaking. Hence, opportunities exist for improvement.